Digital receivers should use a demodulator synchronized with the symbol transition of an input digital signal for optimal demodulation. Since the receiver including a channel equalizer is usually operated by a digital circuit, a received analog signal can be converted to a digital signal through an analog-to-digital converter at an accurate sampling time. That is, since a signal processing operation is carried out after the analog signal is converted to the digital signal, the digital receiver can implement a normal operation when data is accurately generated at the sampling time.
In digital high picture quality television systems, the GA (Grand Alliance) system uses, as a carrier wave, a pilot signal having a direct current (DC) value of about 1.25 during data transmission so as to easily recover the carrier wave at a receiving end. Therefore, data received from the receiver includes the DC component by the pilot signal. If a timing error component is directly detected from the received data, it is difficult to detect a correct timing error value by the influence of the DC component.